Lovely Reaper
by Shinigami-Snow
Summary: New Reaper in London? It's a Female? but i thought female reapers weren't allowed to reap souls? She is legendary? Wow.. Wait she knows Ciel? What is her Relationship with the most serious reaper ever, William T. Spears? Find out here! (BTW I'm terrible at summaries .)
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the Kuroshitsuji fanfic i've been trying to write. Lets see what my brain wants to write xD Enjoy~**

Shaylynn Saruka: Long black floor length hair, neon purple and green glowing eyes **(A/N: Like undertakers but one purple the other green) **about 6 ft tall.

I ran the streets looking for somewhere safe with my long purple coat flowing behind me hiding my white blouse most of the way with my black shorts almost fully showing, my heeled knee high boots clicking as I ran. What am I running from? Oh, just a crazed tranny reaper trying to end my life because I was prettier than him or something like that. I mean i'm not human either but at least i'm normal but I really can't say much i'm not really normal I'm myself more than I am normal. Anyway I'm running from this shinigami with his chainsaw trying to slice me to pieces. Looking behind me I ran into someone causing me to stop for a second before taking off again in an abnormal speed upon hearing that damned chainsaw again.

"I'll get you girl! No one prettier than me lives!" Called the reaper. _Really your the stupidest reaper i've ever came in contact with._

"Sebastian catch her!" I heard. _Crap this guy is a demon_. I sped faster not wanting to be caught while attempting to keep myself alive. He came in front of my think it would stop me but I knew his moves i've used them before plus this demon is very predictable. I ran toward him and swiftly sliding under his spread legs before I continued running.

"Here I come girl!" The reaper called again. _Wow demons and reapers after me all at once what a surprise. _The reaper and demon were both behind me but knowing they couldn't catch me I sped faster and dodged some butter knifes thrown at me by the demon.

"I'll stop once your done chasing me!" I called with my soft yet loud voice jumping onto a roof as they froze when I said this. "Thank you"

"Who are you?" A twelve year old boy shouted walking over to where the demon and reaper were standing.

"Shaylynn Saruka and you are?"

"Ciel Phantomhive" He bowed.

"Ah, yes the Queen's watch dog, Pleasure meet you" I bowed gracefully back smiling falsely.

"What are you" The demon asked.

"Depends on who's asking"

"Sebastian Michealis" He bowed.

"Very well I am not a full bread anything okay i'm a rarity of my species so please don't laugh at me when I tell you" They all nodded. "Okay i'm one fourth reaper, one fourth demon, one fourth witch, and one fourth human" **(A/N: That's a lot! xD)**

"Ah i've heard of your kind" The demon, Michealis, said smirking.

"Yes I'm sure you have" I smiled sadly for a second before going stone faced again.

"I'm terribly sorry about that incident madam" He looked at me sympatheticly.

"No need to apologize. I'm perfectly fine now" He nodded and I smiled ever so slightly in thanks.

"NOW YOU MUST DIE!" The reaper called lunging at me but fell on his face as I appeared onto another roof top.

"Nice try Sutcliff" I smirked as William T. Spears showed up looking annoyed at the other reaper. "William"

"Miss Saruka" I smiled softly at him which he returned before we both went stoned faced while William took care of the tranny reaper. "Grell Sutcliff why are you chasing this girl"

"Because she is too beautiful and no one can be more beautiful than me" Grell pouted glaring at me standing on the roof.

"You do know who she is right?" He asked boredly.

"No why?" William sighed looking to me.

"I am Shaylynn Saruka of course one of the most legendary reapers" I smirked as Sutcliff came into realization.

"I-i didn't know! I'M SORRY!" He yelled flailing his arms.

"Okay too loud" I covered my ears since my hearing was really sensitive.

"Lady Saruka, are you alright?" Michealis asked now beside me.

"Yupp just peachy" I uncover my ears once William shut the tranny up. "I don't see why you didn't recognize me, my so called beauty should have gave it away so says like everyone I mean geez I'm NOT that pretty"

"You are quite beautiful"

"Shut up I don't need your comments" I growled. "William do you have my next list?"

"Here you go" He smirked tossing my list to me. I looked over it, _only two? Leave it to William to only give me two for the night _

"Well i'm off, William i'll be in my office in about fifteen minute if you need anything." William nodded to me and I jump off the roof behind everyone causing them to turn around as I ran away from them with clicking heels.

~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~

"Finally" I walked into my office and plopped into my chair.

"I assume your list is done" Of course William came to check on my list.

"Nope i'm sitting here with two peoples soul dancing around" I said with much sarcasm, what can I say i'm a bitch when i'm tired and not much better, oh well.

"Only you" he smirked playfully at me.

"Shut up my head hurts" I said just as playfully.

"Whatever you say Ms. Saruka, Please get some rest to night you need it and tomorrow is your day off"

"I told you when we are at the office it's Shaylynn and thanks for the day off but I will be working tomorrow you know how I am" He smile for really. See its very rare for him to smile like a really for real smile i'm the only person he really smiles around.

"Alright Shaylynn. Now go home and go to bed just because your only partially human doesn't mean you don't need sleep or am I going to have to make you"

"Mehh whatever I have work to finish"

"Shaylynn, Finish it tomorrow go home before I have to take you myself"

"I think i'm good" I slouched in my chair more.

"Fine" He said walking over to me and picking me up bridal style causing me to squeak in surprise.

"Will put me down" I pouted.

"Come on you need to sleep, your still part human so you need sleep" Will said as we arrived at my house. He hugged me after setting me down. "Glad your back"

"Same here" I mumbled to him. **(A/N: What is Will and Shay's relationship?)** He pulled away smiling before taking off. I walked into my small but cozy house going to bed instantly.

~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~

(Third POV)

"You know the price if you want the information" Undertaker giggled.

"Allow me bo-chan, everyone please wait outside and do not peek" Ciel, Madam Red, Grell and Lau all waited patiently for Sebastian to tell them it was safe to come back in. A laugh that shook the ground erupted from inside making the sigh fell to the ground because of the loudness. No one noticed the girl standing in the corner when they came inside until she started to speak.

"Are you quite done laughing loudly Undertaker dear" She asked making everyone even the demon and reaper to jump. **(A/N: Isn't that suppose to be impossible, to make sebby or grell jump cx)**

"I'm sorry Darling" Undertaker smiled apologetically. "I just couldn't help myself"

"Yeaa yeaa it's all about the laughs" She giggled.

"The information Undertaker" Ciel said eyeing the girl they had seen the other day.

"Ah, Here you are Earl" He handed the boy a file labeled 'Jack the Reaper'

"Thank you, lets go" Ciel exited the building. Shaylynn nodded to Undertaker grabbing a cloak off a coat hanger putting it on and pulling the hood up before stealthily leaving the shop to go to somewhere peaceful. She soon found herself surrounded by woods still walking through them feeling a strange feeling. She came to an opening seeing some crushed flowers. Bending down a frown settled across her features. She looked around making sure no one was watching she let purple flow from her palms causing the flowers to come back to life. She smiled brightly at the now healthy flowers.

"There you go, much better" she muttered as the purple retreated back to her palms

"What are you doing" Asked a new voice asked startling her but she didn't move from her position.

"Admiring these flowers" She whispered standing up now still not looking at the person.

"Really now. What was that purple stuff"

"I don't know what your talking about" She said louder with an accent.

"I think you do and what's with the accent"

"I can't help my accent so if you have a problem with it you can leave me alone and I don't know anything of this purple stuff you are speaking of" She turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes about 13 maybe.

"you're lying, Claude get her I want to know what that purple stuff was" She heard the demon charging at her which of course she avoided. Holding up her hood she took off out of the wooded area the demon still hot on her heels. She ran faster than the demon searching for somewhere safe to hide. She soon came up on a mansion which she ran to the door and pounded hurriedly on it while looking at the demon running at her.

"Yes" Asked a familiar voice opening the door.

"Please.. help.." She looked up at the voice seeing the demon she seen not to long ago before glancing back a her chaser causing him to look behind her as well.

"Come inside" He grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her inside as Claude was approached the door.

"Th-Thank you" She had a terrified look in her eyes that Sebastian could see clearly since her hood had fallen.

"Are you alright milady" She only nodded looking at the floor trembling slightly. "Why was he chasing you"

"H-his master s-saw me u-using my m-magic and ordered h-him to get me so h-he could figure out w-what it was" She stuttered. "s-s that's h-how I ended up h-here because i-i was in the w-woods and th-this was the c-closest place to me"

"Very well would you like some tea while I make sure he is gone"She nodded again unable to trust her voice. He smiled at her leading her to the dinning room and made her tea, after serving it to her he took to the gardens to look out for the demon chasing her. He hear a shrilled scream from inside alarming him. He quickly ran inside to see the demon had her up against a wall while she looked down tears silently streaming down her face again, the tea cup she was using smashed to pieces on the floor. No one saw it coming but Claude was in the air surrounded by purple all of the sudden.

"I've had enough of you" The purple slammed said demon against the wall her voice filled with fury. "You have no idea what I have been through but you are certainly not helping me forget like I want to when I came home"

"Home?" Sebastian asked watching her eyes as so many emotions ran through her purple iris'.

"Yes home, my home is London I had been cast off to japan most of my life and finally gathered the courage to come home and see my brother, the only family member I have left." She whispered the last part letting the demon fall as she fell to her knees tears flowing heavier than before.

"Sebastian whats with all the racket" Asked Ciel walking into the dining room to see the scene on hand. He walk over so the sobbing girl and knelt beside her. "Are you alright milady?"

"I-ill be alright" She whispered looking at her hands in her lap. Ciel could tell she was lying so he reached to lift her face but she flinched and cowered away.

"Its alright I won't hurt you" He whispered to her ignoring the staring demons. He titled her head up to look at him, he saw the tears falling rapidly down her face. "I'll ask again, are you alright milady"

"I-i said I was f-fine" She whispered again looking into his one blue eye.

"Are you going to tell the truth" Ciel helped her up and led her away from the demons. "Sebastian get him out of here"

"Yes young master" They heard as they entered Ciel's study. She wondered over to a book shelf amazed by the books.

"So are you going to tell me what happened" Ciel said again watching the girl run her fingers over a few books before turning to his desk were he sat.

"O-oh I guess" She took a shaky breath. "I was in the woods a saw some crush hurt flowers, using my witch craft to fix them make them more healthy because they were in pain, after I fixed them a blonde boy appeared and saw the purple from my hands and wanted to know what it was but I would not tell him so he order his demon to catch me so he could find out but I ran away because last time I was caught i-i was t-tortured s-since i-i wouldn't give th-them an explanation to it"

"I see i'm sorry about it"

"Why are you apologizing. It wasn't your fault" She giggled sadly.

"What brought you to London"

"I came from japan to come back to my brother. You see I was seen as a demon child with my glowing purple eyes so I was cast off to japan and lived with a stranger who barely took care of me. I grew up alone. So I decided to come home and here I am"

"I see. What is it like, being all four species"

"Different, nothing like you'd expect it to be" She said seeing the act of kindness.

"I'm sure, so you chose to be a reaper rather than contracting like a demon"

"Yes I don't have a problem with contractor demons or anything it's the soul stealing demons that piss me off completely. Oops i'm rambling sorry"

"No no that's quite alright miss.."

"Shaylynn Lord Phantomhive" She bowed.

"Miss Shaylynn, Your name is so unique as well as your accent what is your origin"

"I'm from London but growing up in Japan I picked up the accent so its pretty much between English and Japanese"

"It's a very nice accent if you ask me"

"Thank you Lord Phantomhive" She bowed her head.

"Please call me Ciel, Miss Shaylynn" Ciel smiled at the girl, feeling familiar with her around him for some odd reason.

"And call me Shaylynn just Shaylynn... Ciel"

"Of course Shaylynn" There was a knock at the door alarming the girl making her pull her hood up over her tear stained face.

"What" Ciel said letting his smile drop as Sebastian walked in with a tea set.

"Afternoon Tea my young master" Sebastian said glancing at the girl with her hood up and back turned staring the window.

"Yes go on then" Ciel said not taking his eyes off the reaper girl.

"Are you alright young master?" Sebastian asked handing him his tea.

"Yes i'm fine" He said still watching her. He heard her gasp quietly before she turned an ran out of the room her cloak flying with her. He sat there unsure of what happened. "Sebastian go see where she went and if she is okay"

"Yes my lord"

(Sebastian's POV)

I walked out of young masters study to look for the girl. I went to the garden sensing something going on. When I got there I saw the girl, her cloak covering her face from view, muttering something while her hands were on a fallen tree.

"Your hurting? Let me fix you mkay" She said stepping away smiling sadly. Purple started coming from her hands fixing the torn down tree. "There you go much better huh"

"Are you quite done lady Saruka" I asked causing her to jump as the purple disappeared.

"Are you quite done scaring me yet Sir Michealis" She asked with her soft voice.

"I apologize Lady Saruka"

"Shaylynn, My name is Shaylynn" She said not turning to me but moving to some crushed daisies. I watched her as she turned the crushed daisies into roses, purple roses. I heard her sigh and pick two of the roses using her witch craft to ride it of its thorns. "Roses are so beautiful, so pure"

"Of course Lady Shaylynn" I answered walking to her tucking one of the purple flowers behind her ear.

"I wish we had a world where everyone could be themselves not act like some fake person who is not able to show their true selves to the world. I'd rather be myself and wear what I find comfortable like shorts and pants not poofy great big dresses" She said in deep thought.

"I agree Lady Shaylynn"

"Like these daisies they are beautiful on the outside in this disguise but on the inside.." She moved to more crushed daises using her 'magic' again turning them into blue roses. "They are even more gorgeous"  
"I see" I watched her closely, she was deep in thought about something, before her head snapped up staring in another direction. She suddenly took off in the direction she was staring. I followed behind her carefully. She was in an open field standing as still as a statue.

**Hope you liked my Kuroshitsuji story 3 this is legit one of my favorite Animes 3 anyways hope you liked and i hope you like the soon to come chapters and all the other stories i plan to post :D Biaaa see ya next chapter! **

**~Snow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter for you readers! If I have any that is... Anyways Enjoy!~**

**Recap:**

_"I see" I watched her closely, she was deep in thought about something, before her head snapped up staring in another direction. She suddenly took off in the direction she was staring. I followed behind her carefully. She was in an open field standing as still as a statue._

(Sebastian's POV)

"Come out" She said, her soft voice stern and forceful, I watched as I hid at the edge of the woods "I know your there"

"Now now no need to be mean" Came an unfamiliar voice. "It's just me"

"Then let me see you mister i'm the real dirty dan" Her voice came out with humor in her tone.

"Sing me a song first, miss I do what I want" The girl giggled before starting to sing.

**~She's not afraid by one direction**

**(1, 2, 3, 4! )**

**She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah**  
**Tight dress with the top cut low**  
**She's addicted to the feeling of letting go**  
**Oh, oh**  
**Let it go**

**She walks in and the room just lights up**  
**But she don't want anyone to know**  
**That I'm the only one that gets to take her home**  
**Oh, oh**  
**Take her home**

**But every time I tell her that I want more**  
**She closes the door**

**She's not afraid of all the attention**  
**She's not afraid of running wild**  
**How come she's so afraid of falling in love?**  
**She's not afraid of scary movies**  
**She likes the way we kiss in the dark**  
**But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Maybe she's just trying to test me**  
**Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work**  
**Wanna see if I can really tell**  
**How much she's worth**

**What you're worth**

**Or maybe all her friends have told her**  
**Don't get close or he'll just break your heart**

**But either way, she's teasing me**  
**And it's just so hard**

**So hard**

**Cause every time I tell her how I feel**  
**She says it's not real**

**She's not afraid of all the attention**  
**She's not afraid of running wild**  
**How come she's so afraid of falling in love?**  
**She's not afraid of scary movies**  
**She likes the way we kiss in the dark**  
**But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**What about all the things she say**  
**Talking on the phone so late?**  
**I can't let her get away from me**  
**Oh, oh**

**When I say that I can't do it no more**  
**She's back at my door**

**She's not afraid of all the attention *(She's not afraid)**  
**She's not afraid of running wild**  
**How come she's so afraid of falling in love? *(She's not afraid)**  
**She's not afraid of scary movies**  
**She likes the way we kiss in the dark**  
**But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**She's not afraid**  
**She's not afraid**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

"I sang now come on" She had finished singing but not once moved. A figure came out of the opposite side of the wooded area, it was a man, he had brown hair and green eyes.

"Awh Shay your no fun" The boy whined with a pout directed at the still girl.

"Shut up idiot and hug me" She held her arms out loosely. The boy ran into her arms picking her up and spinning her around making her giggle. "Why did you try to hide when you know I can sense you idiot"

"Because I wanted to surprise you" He pouted after setting her on her feet his arms not leaving her waist.

"Idiot" She mumbled. "How long are you here for?"

"I'm moving here to be closer" The girl stood there frozen at the new information.

"Your kidding right" She whispered.

"Nope i'm here to stay" She smiled widely before squealing and hugging the unnamed boy.

"Oh! Sebastian you can come out!" She called looking in my direction, I stepped out into the opening watching the man carefully. "This is Jasper, My best friend from America's Reaper Division"

"Nice to meet you Demon"

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis" **(A/N: I've been spelling it wrong whoops)**

"Soooo how ya been" Jasper asked the girl wanting to catch up.

(Shaylynn's POV)

"I'm good other than the demon after me" I shrugged.

"A demons after you?"

"His master saw me using my powers and order his stupid ass demon after me since I refused to acknowledge it"

"Oh, I see! He wanted to know what it was but you wouldn't tell him so... oooooookay" Jasper beamed at me.

"Yadda yadda what the fuck ever" I looked up at Sebastian watching my best friend closely. "Sebastian i'm sure Ciel is wondering where we are"

"Yes Lady Shaylynn, Let us go back" Sebastian led us back to the manor and to Ciel's study.

"I apologize Ciel, I had seen some hurt plants and had to help them, they were in so much pain"

**Hope you liked it! Hehe :3 Lemme know what you think! Biaaaaa :D**

**~Snow**


End file.
